redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redwall Timeline
This is a good idea, but it needs a bit more structure. Being a dissenter myself, I have pretty much no knowledge of Redwall History past Loamhedge (when I became disillusioned with the seires - or, perhaps, grew too old to enjoy it any more), and it's been so long that I can't remember the timeline all that well. This being said, here's a proposed layout for the timelines - if indeed we choose to segregate them into sections. Early Period As listed. Tyrant Period As listed, but up until Tsarmina's death. Reformation Period Construction of Redwall to events of Outcast of Redwall. First Intermediate Period Mariel of Redwall to Salamandastron. High Period Redwall to The Pearls of Lutra Second Intermediate Period The Long Patrol to The Taggerung Late Period Triss onward. 20:24, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for your comments (and I encourage you to read the later books!). I feel that the Reformation Period ends with Tsarmina's death, as it is the Reformation of Mossflower Woods. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :: Darn, I forgot to log in when I left that original message. ::I think that the "Reformation Period" refers more to the fact that the big warlords (Badrang, Verdrauga/Tsarmina, Ungatt Trun) have all been knocked out of action, and there's pretty much a "new authority" being created in the form of Redwall, and the reinforcement of Salamandastron by Sunflash the Mace later on. So, I'd argue the Reinforcement Period ends before "Mariel of Redwall", by which point both of the major power locii in the area - the Abbey and Salamandastron - have been firmly established. But that's just me... ::As for reading the others - if I may make a brief digression - well, to be honest, when I read Loamhedge, I got the sense that something in the series had just been lost, and I never picked up a sequel. Whether this is due to a genuine malaise on the part of the series as a whole, or simply because I grew out of it (the black-and-white morality of the Redwall Universe is a bit simplistic, and as a reader I tend to prefer it when the moral lines are comparatively blurred), I cannot say for sure. Regardless, I did love and treasure the series up until that point - I must have read Mariel of Redwall about 5000 times growing up, and do think that creating a cohesive timeline would be a good idea. I may not remember everything in the series, but I think the framework I listed above might be a good place to start. ::- d2r 03:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::The issue is that I think that the period where Martin enters Mossflower is an entirely separate period from when he was at Marshank, as well as the fact that the Loamhedge gets the plague. Perhaps this section could be called the 'Tsarmina's Reign', and then, the Reformation Period as you described. :::I'm older than you and most in the ROC, and I haven't stopped reading Redwall since I first started in the mid-90s. Considering it's been 6 years since you picked up a book, why not try the latest one, Doomwyte? -- LordTBT Talk! 04:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Granted, but Tsarmina certainly counts as one of the Tyrants. However, I do see your point about Mossflower being in a separate timeframe. In that case, we'd need to make the Late Period from Eulalia or Doomwyte onward, and include a distinct period for Triss and The Taggerung. ::::As for reading more books...well, maybe. After Loamhedge, though, I do wonder if the series hasn't passed its prime to some extent. Plus, the morality system in Redwall always bbugged me - it's black and white, and to some extent determined by race (the concept of "vermin" races being somehow inherently evil - most obviously in the case of Veil Sixclaw - always bothered me a bit, even when I was a kid), with a few exceptions like Blaggut. Perhaps I'll try the next one, though - I've always been a huge proponent of reading the books in chronological (as opposed to publication) order, and I have always had the habit of over-thinking the meaning of stories, so... :::::Technically, Mattimeo, PoL, Long Patrol, Marlfox, Taggerung, and Triss are all sequels. After Triss, the books consist of unrelated stories. -- LordTBT Talk! 08:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm not so sure about Triss, since I think it takes place long enough after Marlfox to warrant a second entry. This being said, I think you're right about the others. Perhaps we could rework the layout to format like this? What are your thoughts? Early Period As listed, but up until Luke kills Vilu Daskar. Tyrant Period From Badrang's desertion of Clogg to Tsarmina's death and the destruction of Kotir. Reformation Period Construction of Redwall to events of Outcast of Redwall. First Intermediate Period Mariel of Redwall to Salamandastron. High Period Redwall to Mattimeo Second Intermediate Period The Pearls of Lutra to Triss Late Period Loamhedge onward. - d2r 21:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC)